A Sadist's Plaything
by Cequia
Summary: The main entourage's first introduction to Alice of the Vanguard seems to go quite normal at first, but due to a wind plus a certain catalyst, Alice begins to show some true colors. Alice x Marta, not intended for the kiddies! One SPOILER is included.


_Hey guys, time for the M for Mature warning! All of you kids out there under the age of 18, it may be tempting, but I'm legally obligated by the site of fanfiction to tell you to re-navigate yourselves back to any page but this one. So i repeat for redundancy and it's sake, or anyone that cannot understand my wacky phrasing, for anyone under the age 18 not to read this. Second of all, a legal announcement. I do not own Tales of Symphonia Dawn of the New World or any of it's characters, I only make them do unspeakable things on script. I don't make any money off of this so don't sue me alright? It's all for the thrill of fan writing. A third warning too. SPOILERS RESIDE IN HERE. Very slight ones in the beginning, not even beyond the second chapter of the game though, and a larger scale one in the later half of this fan-fiction. So don't say i didn't warn you ahead of time.  
_

_Also guys, i wasn't going to follow the story word for word in this scene for all actuallities. That would slow it down to a real crawl. So play the game for the actual scene, and read here for the shortened, half altered scene with more Marta x Alice. Be honest with yourselves, the intro is not why you came here anyways. And with that final annoyance out of the way, read on and enjoy the fan pairings._

Entering Asgard is our little troupe of Emil, Marta, and Tenebrae. "Gee, it's really windy, what do you think could be the cause of it?" Emil pondered.

"Most likely a dormant centurion's core is to blame for the extreme winds in this area." Tenebrae chimed in.

"Well let's do what we came here to do everyone, try and find out where Lloyd is first. And just maybe we can find information about the strong wind along the way." Marta said walking ahead of the other two.

"Sounds like a plan to me." / "Alright then Lady Marta." they both said agreeing with Marta simutaniously. As they proceeded on into town, there seemed to be a ruckus in the middle of town. "What's going on over there?" Emil questioned.

"Damn, it's Alice and the Vanguard, we need to-" Marta was cut off mid sentence by a gust of wind blown their way. "Uwaaaaah, help me please!" someone shouted. Marta and the others scanned the area but Marta was the first to see the boy hanging from the ledge. She ran up the stairs without thinking and began to crawl across the stone bridge out to where the boy was. She reached the edge and grabbed onto the boy. "Don't worry, I'm going to help you back up!" Marta reassured the boy.

"Marta, look out!" Emil shouted seeing Alice approch her. As he tried to ascend the stairs he was surprise attacked by Hawk from behind and knocked down.

Turning to see what the call from Emil was, she was greeted by a kick as she almost slipped off of the stone bridge, now hanging with a less than stable grip. "Well if it isn't our own little Martmart!! I was looking for the Chosen here, but you being here just so i can take Ratatosk's core from you back to the commander, that is so sweet of you!" Alice said with a smirk as she gave Marta another kick.

"Lady Alice, we have explicit orders from Commander Brute to bring Lady Marta back alive though." Hawk reminded her. "Oh but, i'm sure that he would understand if she just happened to slip and fall to her death though. After all, accidents happen."

Alice continuing in her attempts to kick Marta off of the ledge, another strong gust of wind picked up again blowing sand towards all of them, blowing Marta's dress clear up as well.

Looking back down after shielding her eyes from the wind, Alice looked almost entranced. A moment later, she snapped out of her interest of staring. "Oh my Martmart!! You're so naughty as not to wear any panties, especially knowing you were coming to a very windy city. I think i have a special way to do you in!"

Marta tried to get up and pull her dress back over her exposed self, but before she could, Alice pinned her back down to the ground with her foot onto Marta's back and began to strike at Marta's ass with her whip.

Marta began to moan in pain and pleasure as Alice let out a fury of whip lashes on her exposed backside, losing her conciousness in the process. As her grip loosened on the boy, Collette flew by and snatched him up seemingly out of nowhere.

"Oh poo... that pesky Chosen. I'll just have to take Martmart back to the base in her place! Hawkie, you take care of little Collettie and Martmart's pet in the meantime while we make our get away, bring Collette back with you if you can. Aramis, come!."

When Marta came to she looked around to see Alice in a chair sitting down reading something, and found herself tied to a chair with hands at her side... with the top of her dress pulled down.

Embarrassing though it was for her, she'd rather have Alice cover her than to be peeped on by a passing male. "Ahh, Alice! Could you come and help me please? The top of my dress seems to have fallen..."

Alice got out of her chair grinning and approached Marta. "You're finally awake i see." She then stopped infront of her and squatted down to eye level with her. Lifting at her chin, leaving Marta somewhat puzzled, Alice then plunged her tongue into Marta's mouth and began to swirl it about as she grazed her hand between Marta's slight cleavage.

"Hmpgh!!" Marta mumbled as she struggled to pulled back. Alice ended the kiss and then proceeded back towards the chair she had been in, and lifted a duffel bag up onto an end table.

Focussing on the bag, Marta began to worry. Not just for the safety of her life, but for her virginity as well. "Just what are you planning on doing to do to me Alice?! What is in that bag of yours?"

"Don't try and tell me that you didn't like it Martmart, i can see you're getting quite wet from all the way over here. In fact, i bet the chair is going to swell up soon if your other mouth keeps drooling like that!" Alice teased as she lifted out a rather large double piped dildo from the sack.

Blushing like mad Marta reached for the side's of her dress best she could and pulled it down.

"Ha-hmph! I've come up with a splendid idea Martmart, a battle far beyond what a man could win at. We will test our carnal instincts and see who can hold out the longest! Then we will know who is truly the stronger." Alice exclaimed setting the dildo down while grabbing at her whip as well as she strut towards Marta.

Marta was about to open her mouth to object to this when she felt Alice thrust her whip up the bottom of her dress and began to press down on the buldge from Marta's second set of lips causing them to stiffen up, and further Marta's angst. Alice then brought it up with such force as to tear her dress and reveal Alice's prize. As the strips of dress fell to the sides of her legs, Alice could not help but stroke Marta's bountiful amounts of frizzy hair. "Wow Martmart, you have such bushy hair down there i bet a Katz would be jealous, tee-hee~" Not giving her a chance to respond again, Alice fell to her knees and began to feast herself on Marta's pink and innocent clit.

Marta let out small moans of her sub-concious approval of Alice's tongue exploring inside of her. "Oh God Alice... where did you lear... ahhHH! ... this..." Marta asked as she gasped for air, clutching the sides of the chair as Alice continued without a word spoken.

As she raised herself, she licked her lips before responding. "Martmart, you are so naive. But that is what makes me love doing this to you!" With that note, Alice used her whip to slice the ropes binding Marta to the chair, along with her remaining dress. "This is a contest after all of who can hold out the longest, your turn! Feel free to use any of the toys in the bag over there my dear Martmart. In fact, i beg of you to, they're my favorites. "

Marta was being sent mixed messages on what she should do. Looking at the door, she wanted to run, but she had nothing to defend herself with, let alone anything to cover herself with!

Noticing this, Alice decided to pipe up. "Martmart, you aren't thinking of running are you?? We have so much fun left to be had!" She told to the stark nude red head while laying herself down. "Now come... it is your turn." she said so cat callingly as she opened her legs to Marta.

Offset by the view of Alice, she quickly turned her head as her face turned beet red. Thinking she may as well amuse her as to get out quicker, she went towards the duffel on the table. As she began to look through it, Alice was tapping her foot quite impatiently behind her. As Marta reached down to pull anything out, not wanting to look in though it entirely, she retrieved what appeared to be a double stimulator, one for each hole. "I knew Alice was a sadist but... who knew it would go as far as to the bedroom?" Marta thought as she cringed holding the sex toy in front of herself.

By the time Marta turned around, Alice was not where she had been lying down before. Scanning the room Marta couldn't find head nor hair of Alice when all of a sudden she was grabbed from behind. "You let your guard down Martmart, now you have to pay for that!" she playfully yelled out as she reached down and grabbed at one of Marta's almost non-existent mounds with one hand and used her other to rub the girl's nipple on her other breast with a block of ice.

"Uwaaaah, that's cold Alice!!" Marta said as she wiggled about in the embrace of the bleach blonde Vanguard member.

"Well of course it is silly, it's ice. It helps get your nipples way out there for me to play with later during our intercourse!" She told her happily as she continued to grope Marta's still developing breasts.

Struggle as Marta may, her body was giving into the pleasure and it was becoming harder and harder to fight back the climax she knew was inevitably coming.

Noticing the slowdown of Marta's resistance, Alice switched the ice to her other hand and began to trace the now free hand down the girl's slender body until it reached what she had been taste testing earlier. Biting down on Marta's ear, she whispered to her: "This should warm my fingers right up." She then slowly began to insert a finger all the way inside.

Tensing up at this sudden penetration Marta's back began to arch as she slid backwards into Alice, feeling her breasts through her shirt push against her back turning her on even more. Soon after that, Marta's moans still consistent, but getting much less noisy, Alice moved another finger deeper into Marta's crevasse, blindly fish hooking her intensily as Marta continued to get wetter and wetter as she fidgetted in the other girl's embrace.

"Your body sure is being honest about what it likes tonight. But i am surprised you've held out this long. Usually i can't even resist these fingers for too long myself." Alice proclaimed, teasing the lust filled Marta.

Taking her fingers out, she licked off Marta's sticky sweet juices. "I guess it's time to break out the heavy machinery if i want a nectar even grander than this!"

Alice then sprawled the limp Commander's daughter down on the nearby bed. Reaching over for the double piped dildo she'd taken out earlier, she unziped her outfit letting it fall to the floor and slid the massive item into herself as easily as possible. As Marta glistened with sweat, breathing heavily, she opened her eyes to see Alice was now undressed as well, yet there was something between her thighs. "Martmart, i'm afraid this is gonna be it for you. I've taken the curtosy of letting you view my magnificent chest while i proceed to fuck your brains out, so be grateful for that!"

Too weak to fight back, Alice took advantage of this and spread her opponent's legs apart as wide as they would go and thrust in the dildo with all her might, sending deep moans echoing throughout the Vanguard base from both girls. Marta yelped at this with exceptional pain as she began to bleed out of her penetrated, and no longer so innocent vagina. Alice had just popped Marta's cherry. Grasping the sheets with one hand, and bringing the other up so she could bite her finger, Alice continued to repeatedly move it in and out of her body without any remorce. Still not being able to contemplate her virginity was just taken by another girl, and not just any girl, but Alice to have done it instead of the one that she so honestly and purely loved, she instinctivly wrapped her legs around Alice, her hips now moving on their own. "Dammit Alice! If this is going to be my first time cumming you'd better make it a fucking good one!!" she screamed out at her longtime rival as she reached up and grabbed at Alice's breasts out of both hatred and her sex drive.

Alice was shocked by her statement, but had little time to think about it as she began to find herself being effected by the smoothness of Marta's legs as they bumped against her, all the while the two grinding against each other as they soaked the blanket underneath them. Alice couldn't believe that Marta was going to make her cum too. "Martmart... let's cum together okay? That way no one loses... and... we both win."

Not believing what she'd just heard Alice say, considering this was what she sort of wanted now, she gave her a nod of agreement.

The two girls now moving as one on the bed were in perfect synch with eachother's movements. They were doing everything they could to prolong this wonderous feeling they were having. Not just the sensual ectasy they were sharing but... Staring into eachothers eyes, blushing at one another, both smiling faintly. And as they came, they both continued looking at eachother that same way. Weak in her knees, Alice collapsed ontop of Marta. The two's sweaty bodies rubbing against one another as they gasped for all the air their lungs could breathe. They stayed like that for a very long time, just enjoying the feeling of being with eachother without any words, and eventually both fell asleep in eachothers arms.

~Later that morning~

"So... you said you've never came before? I feel sort of special being your first time EVER." Alice giggled as they laid in the bed next to eachother.

"Yeah well... just don't get used to it! You did abduct me for this after all." Marta pouted as she tried to hide her blushing face.

Laughing at Marta "Well, your body sure was alot more honest than you were then if you didn't want any of this!" Alice laughed at Marta as she turned another shade of red entirely. "I wonder what Commander Brute would think if he knew his daughter went both ways?"

Tackling the laughing Alice within the sheets, Marta rolled Alice and herself off of the bed. "You'd better not, or I'll show you a whole different kind of pain." Marta told her with a death sentancing glare.

"Well not that being in this position will help your argument, but I guess since it was a tie I should let you walk... this time." Alice said winking as she playfully smacked Marta's ass.

Feeling the pain of the slap on her rear, Marta's concious let out a moan and Alice just grinned.

"I may be a sadist Martmart, but you're such a masochist. We make a good team don't you think?" Alice playfully asked.

Looking back down with the same death glare from before, Marta reached for a pillow and proceeded to let her have it as Alice just giggled and fended off her new little lover's blows.

[Marta obtained the title "Masochist"]

_And that my friends was my first complete "lemon fan-fic" I seriously had this going through my brain the entire playthrough of my game, and i partially give the blame to Namco for giving Alice that whip. You're just asking for her to be included in sex scenes. Not to mention that personality of her's. She's the little fireball in bed wouldn't you all agree? Anyways, i may just let this end here since I'm not sure at the moment about the content of a second chapter. So we assume that Marta got back to Emil just fine if that's the case. And now Emil shall be a lucky dog since he and Marta may end up taking one of the other female characters under the sheets with them. Although i don't think i'm doing any lemons with Emil, only some yuri experimentations right now. This was extremely fun to write though, so who knows? It may not be just a one-shot Alice x Marta afterall. More passion next time if so~_

_Marta: Next time you're going to give me a more dominant role, right? You basically had me be humiliated and raped for this entire chapter._

_Alice: Rape? You seemed pretty willing to me Martmart. You and your wonderfully heart shaped ass... ohh, i can't resist the inviting messages it is sending to me... it's telling me to stick it straight in your back door!_

_Marta: Daniel, you stop that typing right now or i'll tear you a new one, i swear._

_Daniel: ... Halted._


End file.
